The Fatal Accident
by Moonprincess998
Summary: Serena and Darien loved each other more than anything. They couldn't live without each other. One day Serena goes on a trip with her friend Seiya and had an accident. Everyone believes her dead but is she really?
1. Prolouge

The Fatal Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

"Goodbye Darien, I'll see you in 1 week, I'll miss you my love."

"Goodbye Serena take care my princess, I love you.

"I love you too my prince."

She kissed me goodbye and left. If I would have known that would be the last time I would see her, I would have told her something else, I would have told her what she means to me. But its too late she is dead and I never got to tell her that. Well at least that is what I thought 5 years ago, when she had that accident with her friend Seiya on the way to her grandmother's house.

"Would you like me to tell you the story Rini."

"Yeah daddy go start the story.

"Ok here it is"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

"Goodbye Darien I'll see you in one week I'll miss you my love."

"Goodbye Serena, take care my princess and take care of our little princess on the way. I love you."

"I love you too my prince, I'll take care and I'll take care of our little princess too, Goodbye."

Serena left her's and Darien's apartment. She was sad this would be her last trip before she would become Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She was already pregnant with Rini, so she knew it wouldn't belong know. She got to the bottom and went outside where one of the starlights Seiya was waiting for her. Serena was going a couple of towns away to go visit her grandmother and Seiya offered to go with her, since he didn't want her going alone and he was to busy at the hospital. So off they were.

Serena wanted to make conversation so she asked Seiya

"What's your favorite music"

She had known him for almost a year and she didn't know that.

"Ah any kind" he said "depends on the movement."

Serena turned on the radio and started flickering through the radio and put on a pop song

"how about this one." She said.

He said "Yeah."

"That's going to be my new favorite from now on because it was picked by you."

Serena half smiled at this she knew Seiya was in love with her, he confessed it before the battle with Galaxia, but her heart, soul, and destiny belonged to Darien, so it was impossible ti correspond to him. They spent a few minutes in silence and then Seiya started panicking.

"Uh come on, come on." he said pushing the break.

"What's wrong." Serena said

"The breaks don't work"

"What!" Serena said panicked.

"The brakes won't work ,we have to jump!" Seiya said trying to control the car.

"What! , I can't Seiya I'm pregnant, I don't want to lose my child I can't!"

"Well if you don't survive your child won't either."

Seiya took his and Serena's seatbelt off.

"No Seiya" Serena said holding her stomach.

Seiya held onto Serena's hand and said

"I love you Serena"

Then he opened the car door and jumped out. Serena cried and the next thing we know the car crashes into a tree, explodes and flips over.

An/ There you go two chapters in one day hope you like this chapter. Bye for now Moonprincess998.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Seiya gets up off the floor and sees and hears the car crash. Fire was everywhere, he tried to get to the car despite people around trying to stop him. He got close to the car and saw a hand under the car with a silver bracelet, with a crescent moon on it. Seiya panicked and screamed

"Serena Noooooo!"

Then the car exploded again and Seiya was pushed back and landed on his back and screams

"Ah my eyes!" Someone in the crowd calls an ambulance to get them some help. Meanwhile an hour later, back at his apartment Darien is watching tv when he sees the accident.

"Well I fell sorry for those people there now they will never get to their destination. Their families are going to be so sad."

Then he got an idea

"I'll go to her grandmother's for a day and surprise her and I'll call the girls too. He got the phone and called them. But he couldn't reach any of them.

"Oh well I'll just go."

Then he got his car keys and headed out the door. Back at the accident the ambulance came and took Seiya to the hospital. Darien came to the accident site and a policeman said

"Sorry sir no one passes through here."

"Ok" he said

Must be because of the accident I'll find a short cut."

Then as he was backing up the car the policeman said

"We have an 1882 name Seiya Kou."

Darien immediately parked the car and went out screaming

"Serena! my love. No Serena you can't do this to me no my love, not you!" He says panicked.

"Where are the victims!" he yells.

A firefighter came to him and said

"The two victims were rescued. One was taken to Juuban Hospital, the other to the Morgue."

"Who died." Darien said quickly.

"Sorry sir, we don't have that information on us."

The firefighter left to continue helping with the accident.

"No Serena you can't do this to me." Darien said all the color gone from his face.

"Please tell me this is a bad dream."

He thought there was only one way to find out. He ran to his car and headed to the Morgue.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

At the Morgue stood Serena's best friends and protectors; the Sailor Senshi. Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter also known as Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita. They were all scared to death that it might be Serena who is dead.

"What if she is dead, what if she didn't have the Silver Crystal with her?" asked Mina.

She was really worried because she knew that since Galaxia's defeat she wasn't carrying the crystal around that much anymore. Serena was her cousin and she couldn't bear it if anything happened to her.

"Don't think like that we have to believe she is alive." Amy said loudly.

"If that meatball head is dead, I'll kill her again for leaving us." Raye said in an almost crying voice.

Raye and Serena fought a lot but she loved Serena like a sister. She loved her very much.

"We have to think positive." Lita said. "She is alive."

Just then Serena's parents Ken and Ilene Tsukino and younger brother Sammy came in and looked at the girls.

"The Police called us to come and identify a body but they didn't tell us if it was a man or a woman." Her mom said bursting into tears.

Her dad said. "Has anyone called Darien."

"No." Amy said. "We didn't have the heart to call him."

"I know Serena is my daughter but it will kill me if it is her, so I can't go in and see her like that." Serena's dad said.

"Its fine I'll go in." Darien said as he walked in.

"No, you shouldn't Darien, it will kill you to see her like this." Lita said.

"Serena is my love, my heart and soul, she means everything to me. I want to know ahead of time if she is dead or not."

"All right." Lita said. "But we will all go with you."

She pointed at herself and the other girls. Just then the doctor came in and said

"Who will identify the victim."

"We will." Darien said.

He and the girls followed the doctor into a room where there was a body lying on a table covered in a white sheet.

"The body is in bad shape." the doctor said.

The girls stepped in and then Darien stepped in telling himself he needs to be strong. He and the girls stood around the body, then the doctor uncovered the body and the girls and Darien were horrified at what they saw. The body was horrible and all burnt and disfigured.(Please use your imagination of how the body looks like because I can't really describe it.) Then Darien noticed the burned wrist with the silver crescent moon bracelet on it.

"Her wrist, her wrist."

"It's the bracelet you gave her." Mina said.

"Its Serena." Darien said bursting into tears.

"Its her, its her."

Darien fell on his knees and the girls gathered around him and hugged him.

"Its Serena." Darien cried.

His world crumbling down around him.

AN/ For those of you out there saying how is it that Serena is dead. Everyone knows that the Star of a show or story can't die or else it won't make sense. In the following chapters there will be a twist in the story. To find out just keep reading and while you read it won't kill you to review. Bye Moonprincess998.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Darien gets up and hugs Serena's body crying

"No for the love of Selene, Serena I need you, you can't leave me alone, no my love, don't leave me." Darien said crying desperately.

Lita came to Darien and told him

"Come on Darien lets go."

She grabbed him but he wouldn't budge.

"No leave me here."

Then he starts screaming

"Selene don't do this to me don't take the love of my life, I want to die, Serena!"

Then he remembered Serena was pregnant and started crying harder

"Rini!" he cried.

Outside came Serena's parents and little brother came to the window outside the room and saw Darien crying. They instantly knew that Serena was the one lying on that table and started to cry.

"No it can't be." Serena's mother screamed.

Serena's father also looked sad but didn't cry openly. Sammy was also sobbing softly. Back in the room, Darien and the girls were mourning the lost of their dear friend and loved one, when all sudden the air started to twinkle and formed a body. When the air stopped twinkling their stood Serena's mother Queen Serenity. She looked at the Senshi and they bowed their heads.

Queen Serenity walked up and put her hands out over the body Darien was still crying on and she became surrounded by a silver light. When the light faded she said

"Serenity did not have the silver crystal in her possession. I can not sense it in her or her child."

"I can't believe she's gone the love of my life is gone."

Queen Serenity came towards Darien and he gets up and hugs Queen Serenity releasing all his pain and sadness on the Queen's shoulder.

"Come on lets go we need to prepare for the funeral." Amy says.

The girls, the Queen and Darien walked out of the room, with tears in their eyes. Serena's parents didn't notice the Queen since she only existed to those who lived during the Silver Millennium. They all left to prepare the funeral for someone they thought would never die.

An/ Tear, don't worry people this story won't stay sad for much longer just for a few more chapters then comes the twist. To find out keep reading and reviewing too. Bye for now Moonprincess998.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

The ambulance arrived at Juuban Hospital. The Nurses quickly took Seiya away. The Doctor called Seiya's brothers Taiki and Yaten also with them was their princess. They arrived 10 minutes later and the doctor took him in his office and told the brothers.

"Your brother is very delicate right now its best not to give him bad news or worries."

"What about Serena the girl he was with?" Taiki asked.

"The other person that was with Mr. Kou unfortunately died." The doctor said "Its best not Tell him right now."

"But he's going to ask and we can't keep it from him, he going figure it out eventually." Yaten replied.

"Lets go see him right now and see what happens. Princess Kakyuu said. "Is it all right doctor?"

"Yes of course follow me."

The two starlights and Princess followed the doctor out him office and down the hallway to the right then they stopped at the first to the left and opened the door. Inside they found Seiya lying down on a bed wearing a hospital gown and bandages on his head and eyes.

"Here's your brother and subject." the doctor said. "I'll be right back."

"Seiya!" Taiki and Yaten said in unison.

"Who is it?" Seiya asked.

"Its us Taiki and Yaten and also the princess." Taiki said.

"Why can't I see?" Seiya says as he touches his face and feels his bandages. Then he remembers the accident.

"Taiki, Yaten where's Serena?"

They were both silenced.

"Your highness where's Serena?"

Princess Kakyuu was silent.

Seiya started getting impatient and started yelling

"Where's Serena!"

Then he started pulling the cables and the ivy off his body.

Yaten and Taiki held him down.

"Calm down." They both said, and he calmed down.

The Princess spoke

"Seiya I'm sorry but Serena died in the accident."

Seiya could not believe his ears, the color totally disappeared form his face. Then he burst into tears and said

No, No, No, Noooooo! Totally guilty for what happened.

An/ There another chapter done. I know some of you thought that Seiya was the one that died but he jumped out before the car crashed, so he couldn't be the one that dies. To find out what happens next keep reading and reviewing. Moonprincess998.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

At the Juuban cemetery the priest was preying for Serena's eternal rest. Everybody who loved her was there, Darien, the inner senshi, the outer senshi, Molly, Melvin, Andrew, Serena's parents, Queen Serenity who took on a human form and said she was a friend of Serena's. Any other person that Serena knew or was acquainted with was there too. Everyone there had tears in their eyes, but no one was crying harder than Darien. He was sitting next her tomb crying his heart out and saying a few words to her tomb

"Please my love, don't leave me, don't leave me alone."

Everybody came up to say a few words and to drop a white rose Serena's favorite flower. Amy came first

"Serena I'll never forget how you befriended me when I was the new girl at your school, you didn't care that I was a genius and a snob, you gave your friendship and that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Amy stepped back full of tears.

Raye came up next

"How dare you leave us meatball head. You're the glue that held us together. Thank you for everything, because of you people stopped seeing me as the weird physic girl, I love you meatball head."

Raye stepped back.

Lita came up next

"Rest in peace Serena, I'll never forget how you came and became my friend despite my bad reputation and thanks to you I have lots of friends and 4 best friends, I'll miss you so much."

As did Amy and Raye she threw a white rose.

Mina came up, threw her rose and said

"Serena I'll miss you cousin, you were a great friend. You have no idea how happy I was when we found each other again, wherever you are say hi to my parents fro me the king and queen of Venus bye."

She stepped back and Queen Serenity stepped up

"Serenity, you don't know how hard it is for me seeing you dead for the second time. This time I couldn't save you or my granddaughter. I'll see you in heaven bye."

Then everyone else threw their white roses and left. Queen Serenity disappeared. Darien stayed behind and told her

"I'm not leaving Serena, my mind, soul, and heart will stay here with you and Rini. Everyday of every year for the rest the of my life I will come visit you. I will never forget you my beloved princess, never."

Then he left the cemetery and headed for the accident site.

An/ wow how sad huh don't worry there are only two more sad chapters then comes the twist in the story. Read and review. Moonprincess998

An/2 Please to all my readers please read and review the stories for my friend Musiclover24 thank you Moonprincess998.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

At the accident site Darien looks up the street and says

"This is the worst day of my life."

He sits down on the floor and talks to himself.

"My love I never got the chance to tell how you gave my life a meaning, before you I was a total loner who barely spoke to anyone, Andrew was my only friend. But I would not even let him get close to me. But then one day you looked at me with those beautiful big blue eyes of yours and you filled my life with light after being covered in darkness."

"Why did you have to leave, our destiny was to have Rini and rule Crystal Tokyo and be together forever."

Why god, why did you take her why didn't you take me."

He grabs some of the dirt in his hands and says

"Why, Why, Why."

Then he felt something hard in his hands dropped some of the dirt to reveal the golden star locket Serena always wore on her neck.

"Our locket, thank you my love, thank you for sending me something to remember you by. Having this locket is like having you here with me. I promise by this locket that was the symbol of us and by the dirt that you lay your last breath on, that I will always love you. I will never forget you my darling princess, never."

Suddenly he heard a cell phone ring. He reached into his pocket but it was not his phone ringing. He continues hearing the sound and he walks behind himself and in a mountain of dirt where he finds a cell phone. He picks it up and answers it and gets the voicemail

"Hi you reached Serena I can't talk right now way too busy, But I will call you back when I can, just leave a message, bye."

Darien is surprised and looks at the pink cell phone.

"Serena's cell phone, her voice."

Then he grabs his cell phone dials her number and listens to the voicemail again. He sits on the dirt mountain and hears the voicemail over and over again.

An/ Ah so sad Darien is really at a loss without Serena. To find out how he copes with his pain, keep reading and reviewing Bye Moonprincess998.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Later that day as the sun went down. Darien returned to his apartment, broken up and miserable. He held the cell phone tightly in his hand and put the star shaped locket around his neck. He promised himself that he would never take it off. Darien went to his bedroom and fell asleep.

For the next few days, Darien refused to get out of his apartment or bedroom. He also hadn't spoken to the girls or Andrew in a long time. One day at the Crown Fruit Parlor, the girls were sitting in their favorite booth talking about Darien.

"I'm really starting to worry about Darien guys, he hasn't come out of his apartment in days and he refuses to talk to anyone." Mina said, remembering the times the girls stopped over to see Darien and he refused to see them.

"Yeah, he even stopped going to the hospital, and that was his priority next to Serena." Amy said

"Well we need to go snap him out of it, I know he's sad and all, we all are but we need our future king to move on." Raye said

"Raye, take it easy on Darien, don't you understand, he lost the love of his life and his child." Lita said

"I know Lita, but he needs to move on so Crystal Tokyo can come to pass, the weather is getting colder, the great freeze is coming and we need to build the new silver millennium."

"Yes, I agree with Raye" Amy said. "We need him to pull himself together, but, I don't think he'll answer to us, we remind him to much of Serena, maybe someone else should go."

"Hey, I'll do it." said a voice behind them.

The girls turned around and saw Andrew coming towards them.

"If you girls are talking about visiting Darien I'll go since I'm his best friend, I might be able to help."

"Thank you, Andrew" said Mina.

At his apartment, Darien was in his bedroom listening to the locket and when he wasn't doing that he was listening to Serena's voicemail over and over again. He was a completely broken man who hadn't eaten a thing for days, he looked disheveled as if nothing mattered to him anymore. He stopped listening for a while and said to himself

"The only thing that stopped me from not killing myself the moment I knew you died was my dream of becoming a doctor and building crystal Tokyo, they gave me a reason to live even though my heart is dead, but without you by my side everything just seems worthless, Serena, I can't bear this pain anymore, I know the girls and Andrew will never forgive me, but I can't live without you Serena."

Darien gets up to look for something to kill himself but when he takes a step he feels lightheaded and dizzy and falls to the floor dropping the cell phone and locket.

After leaving the girls, Andrew went to the video store to rented some of Darien favorite movies, then he went to the market and bought some of Darien's favorite food. After that, he headed to his apartment, he knocked on the door when he got there but when he received no answer, he turned the doorknob to find it unlocked. He went in, put his bags on the living room coffee table and started to call him

"Darien" there was no answer

"Darien" still no answer

He dialed his cell phone number and heard his cell phone in the bedroom, and since Darien was not one to forget his cell phone, he knew he had to be inside. He turned the doorknob but found it locked, so he used all his might to kick the door he did he found Darien on the floor unconscious. Andrew rushed in to see what was wrong.

"Darien, Darien, what's wrong, Darien come on man wake up."

He ties to lift the taller man onto the bed a foot away. After successfully laying him on the bed, he says

"I hope you didn't do what I'm thinking come on wake up"

"Serena, Serena" Darien mutters

Andrew feels his forehead, he's very warm and pale

"Man dude you are burning up you're dying, come on dude there are a lot of people that care about you and hate seeing you suffer, we all know how much you loved Serena but you also need to keep living for your dream of becoming a doctor and you need to build Crystal Tokyo and build the New Silver Millennium."

"No, No." Darien says still dazed

Andrew picks him up by the arm

"No, No! what do you mean no"

"Listen, you need to do these things they are your dream and destiny and if fate decided to take Serena you should just move on."

Darien started crying really heavily

"Cry, cry until your eyes dry out, but after today no more crying, we need to move on with our lives dude."

Darien nodded, Andrew stayed there to keep him company, until his soul was seemily empty of all the sadness.

An/ Sniff grabs tissue, that was so sad but this is the last sad chapter stay turned fot the next chapter where a surprise is coming. To find out keep reading and reviewing See yah Moonprincess998.


	10. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Disclaimer:i do not own Sailor Moon

Many months passed after that fatal accident. Darien managed to move on with his life and keep going to medical school. He even stated a relationship with a girl named Ana Maria. He liked her and they had fun together, but there was still a hole in his heart that would forever be empty. As the weather got colder he knew that soon the great freeze would be upon them and he would need to start to rule.

Seiya also moved on with his life and stayed on earth but didn't date anyone, he just dealt with his guilt and blindness. Now livivng in a world of darkness he was bitter and irritable. Both men wore livivg miserable lives due to the loss of a loved one. But none of them knew that in the forest nearby in a pond that was near a small cottage there was a girl with golden hair wrapped up in meatball shaped pigtails, big blue eyes and a rounded stomach dressed in simple peasant clothes going to swim in the pond with the fishes. the golden haired stood up at the edge and said

"Now i'm going to swim with you fishes."

she begins to take off her clothes to go in the river.

During this time Seiya was walking in the woods taking a bit of fresh air and hearing some wild life in attempt to lighten his mood a little. He walked by the pond where the golden haired girl was and she saw him

"Hey what are you doing here, don't you know its rude to stare at women." she screamed.

Seiya on the other side of the pond couldn't believe his ears, that voice was identical to Serena's. He started walking towards the sound of the voice

"No way i must be dreaming, that can't be Serena."

Meanwhile the golden haired girl was getting dressed, after that while she was leaving

she screamed "See yah pervert."

and started walking away

"Don't leave Serena!" Seiya screamed

"Serena come back. Serena!"

The golden haired girl ran through the forest until she came through a small cottage. She ran in and came to an elderly woman in her forties with silky black hair and cinnamon eyes sitting at a table mixing something in a bowl.

"oh I'm back Luna." the girl said

"Where were you Crystal." Luna said

"I went to the pond to try and take a bath, when I saw a man there who called me by a strange name."

"Really what did he call you?" Luna asked

"I don't remember." she said " Its like everything else, I can't remember."

"You don't remember anything i'd say you're wrong in the head." she said.

"I hope that with the teas and potions I'm giving you, you'll remember soon.

"Hey Luna where's my locket?"

"Its right here, I can tell why that would be important to you its the only thing you had when I found you."

"Yes it must be important because it has a crystal inside, its strange but I feel a strange pull this crystal it must be very important to me,is that why you call me Crystal?"

"Yes I don't know your real name and you had that Crystal and I called you Crystal."

"Well I like it I wonder if that's my real name."

"By the way Crystal, how have you been feeling lately?" Luna asked

Crystal put her hands on her rounded stomach and said

"Fine, I hope my child comes healthy." she said.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine." Luna said reassuringly.

"Luna,who might be the father of my child."

"Who knows,but it didn't you say that guy at the pond called you a strange name?"

"Yes..."

"Well, who knows Crystal, maybe that guy is your guy, since he knows you."

"Yeah maybe." Crystal said

She kept thinking, maybe Luna was right.

Meanwhile as fast as his legs and cane could take him Seiya went home and went in search of his brothers and princess. He couldn't believe what he had heard that had to have been Serena, since that girl sounded just like her. He had to find out for sure. Tomorrow he would go back and find out,maybe his dream would come true and Serena was alive and well.

An/ well there you have Serena is alive but how did she survive the accident?what will Seiya do? Nobody knows that but me, To find out keep reading and reviewing Bye Moonprincess998.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

As soon as Seiya got home, he immediately looked for his brothers and the princess. He was filled with so much excitement, so much hope, that he wasn't sure he could contain it. He found his brothers and the princess in the living room. Taiki was sitting in a chair busy writing poetry, Yaten was sitting on the couch playing notes on his guitar and the princess was sitting in a love seat reading a book. He rushed in so fast he dropped his walking stick.

"Whoa Seiya, calm down why are you in such a rush and where were you?" Taiki asked putting down his pad and pen.

"You guys are never going to believe this, but I found Serena, she's alive, she didn't die in that accident, she's alive." Seiya said in excitement.

"Ok Seiya you need a nap, you must be tired because you're not making much sense dude, Serena died months ago." Yaten said putting down the guitar and returning it to it's stand.

"No listen, I was walking through the woods to try and clear my head, somehow I came to a river and came across a girl that sounded identical to Serena, there is no mistaking her voice, that was her. I'm sure of it."

"I think Fighter may be right." said the princess putting down her book. "Lately I've been feeling the powerful aura that I used to feel whenever Serenity was here, so there might be a chance that she's still alive."

"All right, if the princess says she might be alive than I believe you Seiya, we'll all go to the woods tomorrow." said Yaten

"All right" Seiya said.

He would prove to them that Serena is alive.

The next day Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Princess Kakyuu went into the woods looking for Serena. They came across the river when Seiya heard Serena, but they didn't see her, so they decided to go a little further.

A little while later they came across a cottage, Seiya went in first

"Hello is anyone home."

"Yes, may I help you?" Luna said

"Yes I'm looking for a pregnant woman with golden blond hair and blue eyes."

"Yes Luna"

Seiya couldn't believe it, her voice sounded just like Serena.

" Serena." he said and grabbed her hand but she pulled it away.

" Serena I've come to take you home."

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, it me Seiya."

"No I don't know who you are."

Just then Taiki, Yaten, and Princess Kakyuu came in and they couldn't believe their eyes it was true, Serena was alive.

"So its true Serena is alive." Taiki said

"Wow and we thought Seiya was going crazy." Yaten said.

"Princess Serenity, its so great that you're alive."

"Princess Serenity? Are you telling me I'm a princess."

"Yes don't you remember."

"No I don't remember anything, anything."

"This young woman has lost her memory and Crystal not going anywhere until you prove to me you are who you say you are."

"M'am I am Seiya Kou, a famous singer, and this woman's name isn't Crystal, its Serenity nicknamed Serena and I'm one of her friends."

He grabbed her hand again and she pulled it away again.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here, I don't know who any of you are so leave me alone." Crystal then ran away

"What happened Princess?"

"She ran away Seiya." she said

"No, we have to go after her."

"No Seiya she's really confused right now its best we leave her alone for now, lets just go tell her friends that Serenity's alive."

"Yes Princess but lets only tell the Sailor Scouts not Darien"

"Why not Endymion."

"I have my reasons Princess Please lets just tell the girls."

"Ok Seiya as you wish."

"M'am." Seiya said

"Yes"

"Please take care of Serena she is a very important person to us."

"Don't worry I promise I will protect Crystal."

"Thank you M'am"

Seiya, the princess, Taiki, and Yaten left Luna's cottage and went off in search of the Sailor Scouts to tell them the good news about their friend and princess.

An/ Wow another chapter is done even though I am practically dying from the heat wave here but I'll survive anyway keep reading and reviewing to find out how the girls react to the news. Bye Moonprincess998.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

2 days later at the Crown Arcade the girls were sitting in their favorite booth talking about Darien and his girlfriend.

"Wow Darien healed fast Serena's death." Lita said with almost no expression in her voice.

"No I don't think he's healed yet." Amy said casually. "He's just trying to move on with his life and wait for his destiny to arrive."

"Yeah I agree with Amy." Mina said. "He's still taking Serena's death pretty hard. She looked at her milkshake with a sad expression.

"Well I don't think he's all that sad anymore." Raye said with bitterness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked

"A few weeks after the accident Darien starts dating Ana Maria, I mean he didn't even wait to start dating again. And he used to say Serena meant the world to him." she snorted "yeah right."

Mina looked at Raye angrily "Just because Darien is dating another girl doesn't mean his love for Serena is gone, he will always love her."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I'm the goddess of love and I can tell, just like I can tell that you'll always love him when you see him again."

"Who"

"Can't say" Out of all the girls Mina was the only one who remembered their affair with Endymion's guard, but Pluto would strangle her if she said something.

At that moment Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and the Princess entered the arcade.

"Hey girls"

"Hey"

"We have excellent news for you." Yaten said.

"Really we have some good news." Raye said annoyed.

"Yes" the Princess said.

"For the past few days I've been feeling a familiar power, the power of the Silver Crystal."

"That can't be the Crystal died along with Serena." Lita said.

Princess Kakyuu shook her head

"No it's true, it's the power of the Silver Crystal, because Princess Serenity is not dead, she's alive."

The girls stood there frozen like statures, not believing what they were hearing. After a few minutes Raye and Lita got over their shock and started to get angry.

"What the hell are you saying" Raye snapped.

"Is this some kind of joke, it's not funny."

"Do you think we're stupid" Lita yelled.

"We saw Serena's burnt body in the Morgue. She died in that car accident."

"No she didn't." Seiya said. "She's alive. I heard her voice."

"Are you sure it wasn't your guilt talking to you." Raye spat.

"No I'm telling you I heard her and plus Taiki, Yaten, and the Princess saw her."

"Are you sure it wasn't someone who looked like Serena." Mina said.

"No it was Serena." Taiki said.

"I don't believe it, it's probably some sort of trick" Said Raye.

The Princess sighed and said

"Considering you don't believe us, I'll just have to show you."

Princess Kakyuu held her hands out in front of her, closed her eyes and said something in a wired language. When she was done her hands glowered red-orange, and a circle appeared in front of them.

In the circle the girls saw a golden haired girl with crystal blue eyes and a rounded stomach showing she was pregnant. The scouts widened their eyes as the girl sitting by a river in the forest was looking at a locket that contained a crystal, a sliver crystal, there was no doubt about it, this girl was Serena,

"I can't believe it." Lita said.

"It's impossible." Raye said.

"It's true." Mina said.

"Serena's alive." Amy said.

The orange viewing bubble disappeared and the princess opened her eyes.

"Do you believe us now?"

The girls nodded their heads, still shocked about what they saw to speak.

After a few minutes the girls broke out of their shock and started screaming, smiling and jumping for joy saying "Serena's alive this is a miracle."

Amy was the first to stop her happy moment when she noticed that the starlights and their princess had sad looks on their faces.

"There's something wrong isn't there." Amy asked.

Raye, Lita, and Mina stopped celebrating and started listening to the princess.

"Yes." The Princess said sadly.

"Princess Serenity survived, but she has lost her memory, she doesn't know who she is or who we are."

"What!" The girls shouted simultaneously.

Well, there you go a cliffhanger, I'm sorry for not updating this in a super long time but I had major writer's block with this story and I was trying to finish Mistaken Identity first before continuing with this one and my story Silver Princess. Also November is an important month for High School Seniors and I was a little busy but I found the time to Update this Please review and I'll see you guy's next time.

Moonprincess998.


End file.
